


WILD

by antrchrist



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, blue neighbourhood - Freeform, i hope i actually finish this, i'll try not to make it too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrchrist/pseuds/antrchrist
Summary: "You make my heart shake, bend and break but I can't turn away and it's driving me wild."
Relationships: Kirby Anders & Fallon Carrington, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Series: Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	WILD

**Author's Note:**

> This album means SO much to me so hopefully I actually stick with it and finish this series. These are just my interpretations of each song so I’m sorry if they’re not perfect to the actual meanings. Thank you for beta reading this for me, Rhi!

“You don’t have to fix everything yourself, Kirb. I can always ask Daddy to get a new one.”

“Now why would we do that when I can fix this old couch myself,” Fallon hadn’t looked up from her book but she could hear the smug smile in her voice.

“Why don’t you just throw it out already so we can get a  _ nice  _ couch?”

Kirby ignored the suggestion, instead, focusing on how many books it would take to stop the piece of furniture from slanting as it had for days now. After a couple of minutes of sitting in front of the couch and staring at it, she finally stood up in a sort of  _ aha! _ moment.

Before Fallon could ask what she was up to, Kirby was already on her way out of their treehouse and racing down the ladder. Out of sheer curiosity, the brunette looked out of the window. 

She groaned instinctively when she saw Kirby picking up a rock the size of her torso, “I’m  _ not _ helping you bring that up here!”

“I don’t know what  _ else  _ to do!”

“Throw the damn thing out!”

Sighing in defeat, Kirby put the rock back and climbed up the tree to find Fallon immersed in her book once again. The redhead stood in the middle of the treehouse, examining the old, beaten up couch for a while. They’d had it since Blake had hired someone to make them the treehouse, needless to say, Kirby was attached to it. She examined how the cushions had a sort of natural indent in them where they both sat on it.

The slant was a result of Kirby having way too much caffeine in her system. Her bright idea of getting it out was by play wrestling with her best friend. Fallon, being the more… rational one of the two of them, suggested she go run in the field that surrounded their treehouse instead. However, all it took was Kirby muttering, “I understand if you’re scared of losing to me, babe,” to change her mind. Within minutes, the two girls were on the couch struggling to get out of each others’ grip, neither one wanting to admit defeat.

Soon enough, a loud  _ CRACK  _ came from the couch beneath them, snapping them both out of their competitive haze. Fallon would never admit it, but she was glad the couch broke, Kirby being on top of her for so long had started to trigger her claustrophobia. She had disguised her panicked hyperventilating as tired panting until Kirby had let her go to check on the damage.

_ Leave it to Fallon Carrington to ignore a panic attack in spite of her pride.  _

Kirby squinted for a second, “No, I can still fix this thing.”

-

“You’re stupid, you know that?”

Kirby huffed, flinching slightly as Fallon washed the blood off her hand with one of the water bottles she kept by her bookshelf.

_ The couch was stupid anyway. _

After Fallon finished wrapping her friend’s hand in gauze, she returned the leftover supplies into the first aid kit. Kirby thought it was stupid to keep one but after getting hurt more times than they could both count, she had been grateful that she continuously refilled it for them.

The redhead hadn’t even realized she’d been bleeding until Fallon had started screaming at her to start being more careful. Kirby had finally given up on fixing the piece of furniture entirely when she cut her hand. She’d been taking it apart and throwing the wood into the grass below them when a stray nail had dug itself into her palm. In Kirby’s defense, it wasn’t a big injury, the shorter girl just liked to worry about her.

“ _ Alright,  _ I’m sorry,  _ mom.  _ Didn’t mean to worry you,” Kirby apologized, cradling her hand against her chest.

They both slipped into a sort of foreign, yet comfortable silence. They both watched as the sun dipped under the horizon, the warmth of the air making Fallon sleepy. Instinctively, she put her head on Kirby’s shoulder, her hand finding its way to her uninjured one. Kirby sighed. As always, summer had gone just as quickly as it had come. Their sophomore year of high school started in two weeks and neither one of them would admit it, but they were anxious.

“Hey, Fal?”

Fallon stirred, half-asleep, “M... hm?”

“What do you want to do after high school?”

“Probably, move out and go to college.”

“But… you could always work for your father, why waste money on school?”

“I’m tired,” the brunette rubbed her eyes before continuing, “The constant fighting… I’m tired of it. I just… want to get out of here, make a name for myself, I want to be more than a ‘Carrington’.”

Kirby opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it.

“I know you don’t like it here either, Kirb.”   
  


“No. No, I don’t,” Kirby agreed, running her hand through Fallon’s hair, “Hey, do you still have that pocket knife in the first aid kit?”

Quickly, the other girl stood up. She brushed her hair out of her face and studied the redhead’s face in confusion. Hesitantly, she handed the pocket knife to her, watching as she opened it and crawled over to their tree.

After a couple of minutes of struggling, she finally stepped back. In the trunk of the tree she had carved  _ F + K. _

“Why did you-”

“For future us, so we never forget that we’re in this together, even if life  _ does  _ pull us apart, we still have the tree to connect us.”

The brunette chuckled to herself, “This is cute and all but you’re missing something.”

Before Kirby could ask what she meant, Fallon had already taken the pocket knife and began carving a heart-shape around their initials. When she was done, they both sat next to each other in silence once again. This time, Kirby put her head on Fallon’s shoulder. When she finally thought the redhead was asleep, she pressed a small kiss to the other girl’s head.

Kirby tried to suppress a smile.

_ They were in this together, no matter what life threw their way.  _


End file.
